pokemontellusfandomcom-20200215-history
Sneasel
Sneasel is a dual type Dark/Ice Pokémon. It evolves into Weavile when leveled up holding a Razor Claw during the night. Biology Sneasel is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather is shorter on the female than on the male. The other ear is short and pointed, and it has narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It has long limbs with two large, retractable claws on its hands and feet. Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in its forest home. Sneasel steals eggs from unattended Pidgey nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Pokédex entry This cunning Pokémon hides in the cover of darkness, waiting to attack its prey. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it makes its opponents flinch by suddenly showing the claws hidden in its paws. It will not stop attacking until its foe is incapable of moving. It has a cunning yet savage disposition. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure Pidgeys from their nests. Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It uses its claws to poke holes in eggs so it can slurp out the insides. Breeders consider it a scourge and will drive it away or eradicate it. Native range Notable Sneasels * Baxter - owned by Neve Baldinotti, Gym Leader of the New England Pokémon League. (Now evolved) Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to Austria Category:Pokémon native to Belarus Category:Pokémon native to Belgium Category:Pokémon native to Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Pokémon native to Bulgaria Category:Pokémon native to Canada Category:Pokémon native to China Category:Pokémon native to Croatia Category:Pokémon native to Czech Republic Category:Pokémon native to Denmark Category:Pokémon native to Estonia Category:Pokémon native to Finland Category:Pokémon native to France Category:Pokémon native to Germany Category:Pokémon native to Greenland Category:Pokémon native to Hungary Category:Pokémon native to Ireland Category:Pokémon native to Italy Category:Pokémon native to Japan Category:Pokémon native to Kazakhstan Category:Pokémon native to Kosovo Category:Pokémon native to Kyrgyzstan Category:Pokémon native to Latvia Category:Pokémon native to Lithuania Category:Pokémon native to Moldova Category:Pokémon native to Mongolia Category:Pokémon native to Montenegro Category:Pokémon native to Nepal Category:Pokémon native to Netherlands Category:Pokémon native to North Korea Category:Pokémon native to Norway Category:Pokémon native to Portugal Category:Pokémon native to Romania Category:Pokémon native to Russia Category:Pokémon native to Serbia Category:Pokémon native to Slovakia Category:Pokémon native to Slovenia Category:Pokémon native to South Korea Category:Pokémon native to Spain Category:Pokémon native to Sweden Category:Pokémon native to Switzerland Category:Pokémon native to Tajikistan Category:Pokémon native to Ukraine Category:Pokémon native to United Kingdom Category:Pokémon native to United States of America Category:Pokémon native to Uzbekistan